


Afraid

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Things are harder afterwards.For everyone.Or, how the kids deal with fear.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadway_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/gifts).

> I had an English assignment to write a scary poem, so I wrote this.
> 
> Dedicated to Mary, who provided “something about shutting the shades could work too” for Will’s paragraph.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Little girl sits by the TV  
Hears a loud noise and decides to flee  
The wind whooshes outside  
And she goes to hide.  
Pulls her knees to her chest,  
And the wind doesn’t rest.  
She begs for someone to come to her aid   
And she can’t help but be afraid.

Broken boy lies in bed,  
Hears floorboards creaking   
His heart fills with dread  
The night is too cold,  
Its dangers untold.  
And he hugs himself tight  
As he cries through the night,  
The room goes dark  
As he shuts the shade  
And more than anything, he is afraid.

Fiery girl hides under the bed  
From the monster who tries to get in her head  
And his cruel, cruel words  
That tear holes in her heart  
That she tries to ignore  
As she’s falling apart  
She covers her ears  
And gets lost in her fears  
She bites her lip and she tugs on her braid  
Above all, she is afraid.

Carefree boy sits awake,  
Panic makes his shoulders shake.  
Only a dream, he says out loud,  
But the wind screaming outside is strong and proud.  
He trembles badly out of fright  
Trees look like monsters who hunt in the night.  
He prays that one day, his dreams will fade  
And more than ever, he is afraid.

Warrior boy stands guard at the door  
Hoping and praying it’s not like before.  
It can’t be real, but oh, God, what if?  
He feels like he’s going to fall off a cliff.  
Fear claws at his brain as he stands in the dark  
He flinches when he hears the dogs next door bark.  
He wants to run from the choices he’s made  
And he is so, so afraid.

Bright-eyed boy sleeps with the lights on all night  
Hoping that somehow, they’ll stop his fright   
As the past haunts his dreams,  
As he cries and as he screams  
And as he sleeps all through the night,  
As he lays, bathed in light  
He waits and he waits for the nightmares to fade  
He is still so afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
